


Données corrompues

by Kobaso



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Les données d’Inui n’étaient pas 100% justes, ou même utilisables.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Inui Sadaharu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Données corrompues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michi4D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/gifts).



> Encore un petit cadeau de Noël ! Pour ma chère amie Michi cette fois-ci ! Joyeux Noël en avance. Et surtout merci d'être toujours là pour me conseiller et tout le reste :D
> 
> Je dois dire que c'était pas facile d'écrire sur ce ship haha.

* * *

Les entraînements au club de Seigaku se passaient sans accroc, du moins presque sans accroc. Inui observait très attentivement son coéquipier Fuji depuis quelques entraînements maintenant, qui avait un comportement étrange, encore plus insaisissable qu’à l'accoutumée.

Fuji semblait comme lui faire un signe à chaque bon coup qu’il pouvait faire. Mais il semblait aussi encore plus expressif lorsqu’il se ratait; tout le reste de l’équipe se doutait qu’il le faisait exprès pour goûter aux jus bien particuliers d’Inui, qu’il adorait. Mais ce n’était pas la seule situation étrange que Fuji avait pu créer : il y a deux jours, un autre élève lui avait renversé quelque chose dessus et Fuji l’avait alpagué avec insistance pour que celui-ci s’excuse platement. Il cherchait aussi beaucoup plus souvent à faire d’Inui son partenaire d’entraînement. Il le battait souvent à plate couture mais il faisait parfois exprès de perdre, encore une fois.

S’il n’y avait pas ces regards et gestes indescriptibles à son égard, Inui l’aurait tout simplement ignoré et continué à prendre des notes sur les statistiques de ses coéquipiers. Mais cette attitude commençait à le perturber jusque dans cette tâche importante. En parlant du loup, le prodige se dirigeait vers lui, avec un grand sourire.

— Alors ? Tout va bien ?

Inui le regarda d’un air perplexe puis remit le nez dans son carnet de notes.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Pour rien.

Fuji eut un petit rire puis repartit vers sa position initiale, sur le terrain d’entraînement. Le prodige ne revint pas parler à Inui du reste de l’entraînement. Le soir venu, Inui s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, comme à son habitude mais Fuji lui courut après pour le rattraper.

— Ça te dirait d’aller manger un petit truc ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit très… avait répliqué Inui.

— On peut bien se permettre un petit écart aujourd’hui, non ?

— Si tu veux dans ce cas. Il faudra rattraper cet “écart” dès le prochain entraînement.

— Bien sûr Inui ~ avait répondu son coéquipier en chantonnant.

C’était confirmé. Fuji était plus enjoué que d’habitude. Il y avait 80% de chance que Fuji avait appris une bonne nouvelle pour le rendre de si bonne humeur. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’Inui semblait ne pas saisir malgré toutes ses recherches, c’était le comportement humain et surtout celui de certaines personnes.

Les deux amis s’installèrent tranquillement à une table dans le fast-food. Inui prenait de nouveaux des notes sur son repas : le nombre de calories, les changements à faire pour les entraînements spéciaux de chaque membre de l’équipe.

— Ce n’est pas trop poli de sortir son carnet comme ça en plein rendez-vous.

Les paroles des plus étranges de Fuji sortit Inui de ses réflexions.

— Un rendez-vous… ?

— Je plaisantais. rit Fuji.

Inui s’était finalement décidé à ranger son carnet de notes. Il se demandait pourquoi Fuji était particulièrement taquin avec lui aujourd’hui. Il y avait 60% de chances que cela soit une petite vengeance de sa part après qu’Inui lui ait fait boire un verre de son jus Aozu, le seul que même le prodige ne pouvait boire.

Fuji était ensuite parti aux toilettes et Inui en profita pour sortir son carnet et prendre des notes. Non pas des notes sur le tennis mais bien sur son camarade. Il avait déjà toutes les “données personnelles” possibles sur lui mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre pour lui demander les raisons de son attitude du moment. Il eut tout juste le temps de finir de tout mettre en place sur son carnet quand son coéquipier revint à leur table.

Inui regarda d’un coup d’oeil dans son carnet pour se rappeler de ce qu’il voulait dire, comme pour réviser une leçon. Il se lança finalement sans réfléchir, à son grand désarroi.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive en ce moment ? Tu me sembles quelque peu… Etrange. L’option la plus probable selon moi est que tu veuilles simplement me taquiner mais…

— Et quelles sont tes autres options ? demanda Fuji sans répondre à la question.

— Mes autres options ?

— Sur pourquoi je suis “étrange” en ce moment.

Inui fut pris au dépourvu face à sa question.

— Je dois dire que mes analyses n’ont rien donné.

Fuji rit joyeusement.

— Je suis presque sûr que même en analysant mon comportement pendant des jours, tu ne trouverais pas la réponse.~ taquina-t-il.

— Je...

Fuji secoua la tête.

— Autant le dire directement, je sais que tu préfères quand les choses sont claires et… pragmatiques. Même si je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour la partie pragmatique de ce qui me travaille.

— Ah bon…

Inui était encore plus perturbé par les propos de son camarade.

— Les sentiments amoureux n’ont rien de pragmatique.

— Les sentiments amoureux ? Quel est le rapport avec nous deux ? demanda Inui, perplexe.

— Je t’aime Inui. C’est ce que je voulais te dire. Mes p'tites attentions n’ont pas semblé faire effet. Alors je te le dis directement.

Inui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Une fois son calme retrouvé, il répondit :

— Tu es sérieux ou…?

— La probabilité que je le sois est de 100%.

— 100% ? C’est impossible.

— Et si, comme je te l’ai dit, c’est pas très scientifique.

Inui resta silencieux. Il devait bien admettre que jamais cette possibilité ne lui serait venu à l’esprit. Et il se serait effectivement tourmenté pendant des jours à écumer toutes les possibilités. Inui sourit ensuite.

— Tu es une personne intéressante, Fuji. Et agréable, je dirais. Alors je veux bien essayer quelque chose avec toi.

— Héhé je dois dire que j’avais peur que tu me rejettes. Enfin, on devrait y aller, il est tard.

— Bien sûr.

Avant qu’ils ne partent chacun de leur côté, Fuji se permit une caresse sur la main de son camarade, maintenant petit ami. Il le salua de la main et partit. Inui aurait bien des choses à apprendre sur les relations amoureuses, maintenant...

* * *


End file.
